


Beautiful

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Angst, Body Horror, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence, like ow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kink Meme- Injuries happened often in their line of work. Death was also a frequent shadow accompanying the away teams. It was logical to prepare for all possible outcomes, to be aware of the dangers. <br/>This, though, Spock had not anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Injuries happened often in their line of work. Death was also a frequent shadow accompanying the away teams. It was logical to prepare for all possible outcomes, to be aware of the dangers. 

This, though, he had not anticipated.

_/“You're beautiful.”/_

They had encountered a new planet and had beamed down to investigate. The natives were odd creatures, however they seemed to be friendly and curious. That was probably the reason why he had let his guard down.

_/“Mr. Spock, have I told you how... 'aesthetically pleasing' you are today?”/_

However, the Alpha member of the group they had encountered had decided it was not pleased to have its territory invaded by strangers. It had let out a roar so loud and of such high frequency that Spock found himself grabbing his ears in pain, and a deafening ringing sound was all he could hear.

_/“You're gorgeous, you know that?”/_

The moment of disorientation had been enough for the creature to attack. The herd had followed its leader's example – the growths on their heads opened, and acid shot out towards them.

Lieutenant Krast had died on that planet.

Upon seeming his demise, Ensign Bangela had screamed, and the sound had only enraged the creatures further.

_/“What do you mean you're plain? Whoever told you that was a moron. A blind moron.”/_

The batch of acid that had landed on Spock's face had slowed his down considerably. In the time it took him to reach Ensign Bangela, one of the creatures had already ripped off her arm at the shoulder and shredded her side with its claws.

_/“You're breathtaking like this.”/_

When he could not locate a viable spot to deliver a nerve pinch (mostly because the creature had neither neck nor shoulders), he had decided on a different course of action – he had tackled the Ensign away from danger. The creature's claws had caught his face, and the oddest sensation of his skin ripping like simple cloth followed immediately afterwards.

He had ignored both the pain and the blood dripping onto his hand and communicator as he ordered an immediate emergency evacuation. They left the world in a flurry of blue and the dripping of blood.

_/“Lovely, you're so lovely.”/_

They had been immediately transported to Sickbay, the staff taking them to different rooms to fix the damage to their bodies. Leonard took over the care of the young ensign, while Doctor M'Benga took care of Spock. It had been a logical choice, considering the difference in their injuries. Leonard was much more skilled in emergency treatment, Spock was sure the ensign would be all right in the end.

As for Spock himself, he had known the prognosis even before M'Benga could deliver it. 

Spock was thankful the doctor had finished before the CMO. This had allowed the Vulcan to escape to his old rooms without his mate seeing him.

_/“God, I love you.”/_

Ensign Bangela would live, he was sure of that. She would probably transfer off the _Enterprise_ , and that would be a loss to the Science Department. She had proven herself to be quite competent. As had Lieutenant Krast. 

The fate of his own face was of little consequence. At least to the workings of the ship.

_/“Beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, lovely, darling, you're mine, all mine.”/_

He lifted a hand and touched the scars that would not fade. That would mar his features for a long time to come. Possibly for the rest of his life.

_/“You're beautiful, Spock.”/_

Not any more.

*~*

“Look, Leonard, I did everything I could. But the wounds were covered in something, some kind of toxin. I sent samples to the lab, but it looked like the compound, from claws and _acid_ , God, he got sprayed in the face with _acid_.”

“Geoff, please.”

“What do you want me to say? Every scan I did showed the same thing! The chemical, whatever it is, infected the skin like a virus! It soaked into it, all the way down to the lowest layer! The scars can't be removed, nothing can be done. I barely managed to get the wounds to heal over! The pain he had to be in, and he never even twitched!”

“Shock.”

“I know. How's-?”

“The compound you mentioned? She had it too. Regrowing or re-attaching the arm is impossible. I had to stitch her side together before I could start stimulating the healing. Haven't done that since college.”

“God...”

“Well, where is he? He should be under observation.”

“Where do you think? He was out of here the moment he stopped bleeding.”

“Dammit.”

“Do you want me to send out a search party for him?”

“No, I'll find him. He's probably writing the report from the mission.”

“Leo, I think you shouldn't. I- I'll ask Uhura.”

“What's wrong with me finding him?”

“...you haven't seen him.”

“It can't be that bad.”

“You haven't _seen_ him.”

“Then show me a goddamn picture! I know you took one for the file!”

“I don't think that's a goo-”

“Show it to me or, so help me God, I will throw something at you.”

“Fine. Here.”

“...Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“I tried to warn you. Look, I really think it'll be best if I as- where are you going?”

“Where do you fucking think?!”

*~*

Loud knocking forced Spock away from his thoughts on his upcoming loneliness, and he glanced towards the door. He remained seated though, not moving nor saying anything to betray his presence.

He wanted to be alone now, most of all.

“Spock, open the goddamn door!!” His mate's voice yelled, and the knocking turned into banging.

The Vulcan blinked, then turned around. Facing the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his meditation. He needed to get his feelings under control before meeting his mate.

A few moments later, the doors opened and Leonard stalked inside. He stopped in the middle of the room, and placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the Vulcan. “You're going back to Sickbay.” he said firmly.

Spock shook his head. “There is no logical reason for me to do so. I am fine.”

“Oh yeah? Then why the Hell did you go here instead of our rooms, huh? Or, better yet, why the Hell did I have to use my medical override to get through the damn door?!”

“I have been attempting to meditate.” Spock answered. He got up and faced the human, keeping his expression impassive. He kept his eyes trained on McCoy's temple though, to give the appearance of eye contact. He did not want to see the revulsion. “I needed to come to a decision concerning our further association”

“Association?” Leonard repeated, and his expression darkened. “Do tell me you don't mean our relationship.”

Spock gave a single nod. “Affirmative. I have come to the conclusion that it will be beneficial for both parties to end it.”

McCoy crossed his arms. “Why?”

“The reason is my own.”

“Spock, god dammit! Answer me!”

The Vulcan was silent for a moment, thoughtful. He might as well say it, and spare Leonard the awkwardness of saying it himself. “Due to the latest development, I believe you will no longer derive any pleasure from further interaction with me.”

The corner of McCoy's mouth twitched angrily “You think just because you've got a few scars I'm gonna dump you?! How fucking shallow do you think I am?!”

“There is more than 'a few scars', Leonard.” Spock corrected, straightening his back. “And do calm yourself, there is no need for emotional outbursts.”

“I am gonna be as 'emotional' as I goddamn want, thank you very much.” McCoy hissed through clenched teeth. “You honestly think I'm gonna dump you now?”

“Humans are known to be fickle in the promises they give.” Spock pointed out logically. “And you have frequently made your attraction to my facial features apparent. It is only logical to discontinue our association”

“Spock, the scars don't matter. I'll...” Leonard paused, and a note of hesitancy entered his voice. “I'll get used to them, don't worry.”

“I _don't_ want you to _get used_ to them.” Spock nearly exclaimed, and his eyes snapped to the doctor's.

Leonard's face immediately softened, and a gentle smile curled his lips. “There you are.”

Spock blinked in confusion.

The human shook his head, and took a step closer to the Vulcan, giving him a wry grin. “You thought you could fool me into not meeting my eyes? No one ever managed that, believe me.”

Spock blinked again and shifted minutely back. This was not how he had expected the confrontation to go. There was no revulsion in Leonard's expression, neither disgust nor lie in his gaze. Was his mate that good at subterfuge?

Leonard stepped even closer and reached towards the Vulcan, ignoring the flinch he got in reply. He gently traced the outline of one eye, his smile still tender. “These eyes are just the same, Spock. That's still you in there.”

“Leonard...” Spock started, but McCoy shushed him.

“I want you to listen close, cause I very much doubt I'm gonna be repeating this any time soon.” Spock gave a tiny nod, and the human took a deep breath before continuing. “With Jocelyn, I never knew if she really loved me. I just had to believe when she said she did. Thanks to this,” he tapped the Vulcan's psi-points. “I know, I am aware, and I don't have to doubt for a moment that you love me as much as I love you. That's something I'm not gonna throw away, not for anything.”

Spock swallowed. “But I am no longer-”

“Don't care about that. I really don't. Those eyes of yours are still beautiful.” His gaze turned serious for a moment, professional. “I'm gonna try to fix a few things. Like your lip.” The touched it, unrepulsed by the way it sagged down due to nerve damage. “It might cause you some problems with swallowing or talking later on.” He turned his attention to the long indented scar that crossed Spock's face from one side of the nose to the other, grazing the eyelid and splitting one eyebrow into two. “And I want to make sure your eyesight is safe.” He cupped Spock's face then and pressed their lips gently together. “I don't mind the rest. I honestly don't.”

And he did mean it. Spock could feel that through their touch. “I thought-”

“I know what you thought. Don't worry so much, all right?” Leonard waited for a nod before he kissed his darling again. “Now come on. We're going to Sickbay. I want you on observation for at least twenty four hours.”

Spock nodded; relief swirled in his chest, so much so it nearly overwhelmed him. He welcomed the hand taking hold of his own and allowed it to lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme prompt:  
> McCoy/Spock, McCoy frequently tells Spock how beautiful he is. Then, Spock's face is disfigured and it cannot be healed. Spock is very worried McCoy won't want him anymore.


End file.
